Medabots- Peacekeeper's Squad: Extra Data Logs
by SteamRail74
Summary: This is a collection of the Extra Data Logs that are more along the lines of "Daily Life of a Peacekeeper", where every chapter focuses on a different bot of the Guild and how they go about their everyday life. (Gonna be putting the Extra Logs here from now on to make it easier and still use it as a standalone story)


**Hey guys, thought I'd try something new to pass the time while chapters were in progress or give a break from the current action. So I was reading Fairy Tail the other day and I got the idea of adding an "Extra Data Log" from the perspective of a bot around Peacekeepers. So in essence this is more of a "Daily Life of a Peacekeeper" sort of thing. I also would like to hear what you guys think of this idea as the story progresses. If you all like it then I'll do an Extra Log every once in a while to give a break from the action. If not then I'll just delete this one and get back to work on the next Data Log. Either way, hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Also, if you have any bot you'd like to see a Data Log on (should you like the idea), by all means throw an idea in your review.**

 **Credit to Natsume for Medabots.**

 **And a thank-you to Alumina for Beta Reading for me.**

* * *

 **Extra Data Log 0.01- A Day in the Life of Sonic-Stag**

"My name is Sonic-Stag, and I am an agent of the Meda-Peacekeepers here in Tayakama. Even with the humans keeping a tight lid on crime in this town, that still leaves this city wide open to crime sprees done by my own kind… Medabot kind. That is where I and my comrades come into the picture. As a Peacekeeper, it is our duty to protect this town in places where the humans cannot. And even then, we sometimes will join forces with them in order to complete a common goal. I have nothing against the humans, and in fact I embrace them and their companionship openly. I however…. Have my certain preferences to how much contact and companionship I can tolerate. Especially when it comes to-"

A crash was heard outside, as well as some yelling by a certain beetle type medabot.

Sonic-Stag sighed as he finished his personal Voice Memoir, "A certain idiot Beetle type… I can only wonder why in the world he's still here. Agents Bad Hacker and Maquette are fine and behave well, but I think there might be a screw loose with Agent Saikachis… or two… or three…"

Sonic-Stag ended his memoir and saved it to a personal file in his database before turning and walking out into the hallway from the room he and Granbeetle share. Once the door was open, he watched Sai sail past his head and surf on a piece of plywood down the hall before skidding to a stop. Once the ride was over, the beetle type picked of the piece of wood and started running back down the hallway.

"Yo Gentle-Heart!" He shouted, "That throw was awesome! Do it again!"

The white stag beetle type intercepted him and plucked the wood from his hands.

"What do you think you're doing Agent Saikachis?" Sonic-Stag asked sternly as he held the plywood under his arm.

"What's it look like?" Sai retorted, "Doing something sticks in the mud like you don't know how to do."

"And that would be?"

"Having fun."

"With a piece of wood?"

"Dude, you're overanalyzing everything! Just go with it."

"I still see it as pointless."

"You see everything fun as pointless!"

"According to who?"

It was about that moment that a large golem type rolled down the hall to meet up with them. He was brown and yellow in color with grey accents, and his size easily outdid that of either Sonic-Stag or Saikachis, with his massive fists and chunky tank-type leg part. This was GGR-0 'Gentle-Heart', a giant golem type.

"Hey Sai," Gentle-Heart began, "Still chucking ya again or what? Ya didn't come back so I thought I'd ask."

The white stag beetle type facepalmed, "And you got Gentle-Heart in on your idiotic idea as well? I don't believe this…"

"Well… I dunno… I thought it'd be cool, and it is kinda fun chucking bots, ya know?"

Sai quickly snatched the plywood board back from Sonic-Stag, "Why are ya upset about it Sonic-Stag? Ya wanna try it out?"

"Quite frankly, no. I do not Gentle-Heart. Now what I would do is take this back to where you found it and find a job to do."

"Aww… don't be such a killjoy Sonic-Stag…"

"Too late for that." Sai interrupted, "Come on bud, let's go find another hall to try this. I think there was a nice and long one down that way."

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Sai and Gentle-Heart started moving past Sonic-Stag as he grumbled to himself. There was likely no way Sai was going to listen, no matter how hard Sonic-Stag pummeled him into the ground, and now that Gentle-Heart was onboard with it there was no way possible he'd be able to stop them.

" _Why me…"_ Sonic-Stag mumbled, and then took off to the Guild-Master's office, thinking maybe they would put a stop to the madness.

When he arrived a couple minutes later, he just caught both Guild-Masters walking out of their office and called to them. Metal Beetle and Head Scissors stopped and turned to face him.

"Ah, Agent Sonic-Stag." Metal Beetle greeted, "Good to see you."

"How can we help you?" Head Scissors inquired as he crossed his arms casually.

"Guild-Masters," Sonic-Stag began, "I only came to inform you of Agent Saikachis's informal and inappropriate actions taking place."

"Hm?" The old KBT type mused, "What's he doing?"

"I found him only a few minutes ago surfing a plywood board down the hall, endangering the materials and possible bots that would be coming down the corridor and not see him until it's too late."

A moment of silence ensued as the Guild-Masters talked over what was just told to them.

"I fear only for the safety of others Guild-Masters; that is the only reason I was alerting you of the action taking place."

"And this is… Agent Saikachis you say?" The old KWG type confirmed.

"Correct. And he convinced Agent Gentle-Heart to cooperate."

"He did huh?" Metal Beetle thought aloud, "What's Gentle-Heart's role in this little scheme?"

"If I recall correctly, Agent Saikachis would have him throw him down the hallway on the plywood board."

Another moment of silent took place before Guild-Master Metal Beetle spoke up again.

"Well then, it's been decided!" He declared.

"A punishment?" Sonic-Stag inquired.

"Nope! I'm gonna go join 'em!"

Head Scissors looked over at Metal Beetle in surprise, "You cannot be serious, Metal Beetle!"

"Indeed I am Head Scissors. Besides, things have been pretty boring around here anyway, so what Agent Saikachis was doing sounded like fun."

"Guild-Master!" Sonic-Stag interrupted.

"Ahhh just relax Agent. There's no need to be a tattletale when they're simply finding ways to have fun."

"T…Tattle…"

"You fuddy-duds are welcome to join in if you want, but I'm goin, so see ya."

Metal Beetle started into a slight jog down the hallway to go look for Sai and Gentle-Heart, leaving the KWG models alone in the hallway.

"No disrespect intended…" Sonic-Stag began with a sigh, "But there are times I wonder why exactly he is a Guild-Master…"

"There are times, I would agree." Guild-Master Head Scissors nodded, "But he and I go back a long time, and I know that this is just how he is; no matter how much I try to keep him in line."

They both watched the old KBT type disappear around the corner.

"And… you must admit Agent, things would certainly be a little quieter around Headquarters without bots like Agent Saikachis and Guild-Master Metal Beetle to lighten the mood."

"That… is true… But-"

"Just remember Agent, this is a Guild of free will, so as long as its members are doing what they need when duty calls, there is nothing that says they cannot find ways to entertain themselves."

"Yes, Guild-Master…"

"Why not go find a mission and pass the time? Perhaps maybe your partner would be able to join you if you look for him and ask."

"I understand."

"Good, then on your way now Agent."

"Yes Sir."

Sonic-Stag left to go find his partner, Granbeetle, and see if he was up for a mission. But, he also figured that he would pick a mission first so he and Granbeetle could just leave without wasting time. Once the white stag beetle type arrived at the Case Board a couple minutes later, he started looking over the jobs that were on the Board today. There was one that involved helping an old widow clean out her garage and organize it. No, Sonic-Stag wasn't feeling in a mood to sit down and take time to do something like that. There was another that asked for help finding a lost personal article the client claimed was misplaced and left when they weren't paying attention. No… He didn't feel like doing that either. Plus, detective work really wasn't the white stag beetle type's thing. There was a mission requesting the capture of a rogue Medabot that was on the loose. Sonic-Stag shrugged, it was better than nothing, and as a plus he would get the opportunity to vent some of his frustration by pounding the rogue bot's head into the cement. He took that mission from the Board and took off to go find Granbeetle.

"Now… where could he be…" He mused, "Usually when he's not on duty he's normally training. Maybe I'll check the practice arenas first…"

Sonic-Stag headed down the hall and around the corner to find three rooms; each with a single bulletproof glass wall to let others watch what was going on from the outside. He inspected all three of the training arenas, and then the target rooms on the other side of the hall, but no Granbeetle in sight.

"Strange... I wonder where he went?"

"Hey Sonic-Stag," A voice called, "What's up?"

The voice belonged to a wolf type that was walking his way. He was gray and a navy blue in color with red accents, and had a large studded fist on his left arm. Built into his right arm was a gravity cannon, large in size but nowhere near as large as Maquette's. This was GWF-0 Ashton, a friend of Sonic-Stag and Granbeetle, and often the first bot either of them would go to when a third member is needed on a mission.

"Hello Ashton." Sonic-Stag greeted, "How are you?"

"Not too bad, just got out of target practice for the day."

"Still slightly off on your aim?"

"Just a little bit. I'm only an inch off of where exactly I'm aiming, but I'm getting better. Just annoying though, especially when my shooting attack is supposed to excel in accuracy."

"It only takes practice Ashton, I'm sure you'll do fine, and will continue to do so on future missions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I was looking for Granbeetle. Have you seen him?"

"Ah yeah, he was here just a little while ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Uhhh…. I think he said he was going to relax in the Social Area for a bit after he finished his training session. That's where I saw him going anyway."

"Alright, thank you Ashton."

"No problem Sonic-Stag, hope you find 'em."

"Thank you, take care."

"You too."

Ashton walked down one corridor was Sonic-Stag started down the other, back in the direction he came and to the Social Area. As per usual, the Social Area was buzzing with life as various bots sat around and conversed about what to do or what they were doing. Sonic-Stag arrived and looked around as he weaved in and out of the crowds bunched around some of the tables. One table that was rather crowded was occupied by Aragostar as he and his group of flunkies sat around listening to him tell jokes and his latest escapade. Not seeing Granbeetle anywhere in sight, the white stag beetle type walked over and stood in front of the crayfish type.

"Ah, Sonic-Stag," Aragostar greeted, "If you're looking for some faces to pummel then I'm afraid you won't find any here."

"Save it Crayfish," Sonic-Stag returned sharply, "Have you seen Granbeetle here?"

"Me? No, I haven't seen 'em around. Any of you guys?"

"Nope." One bot answered.

"Not me." Another chimed in.

"Not around here." A third finished.

"Well, there you have it." The crayfish type shrugged, "None of us have seen 'em."

"Ashton said he came this way a short while ago." The white stag beetle type retorted, "How can he not be here?"

"You got me. How am I supposed to know wat goes on in that guy's head?"

"Watch it Crayfish…"

"Sonic-Stag, just relax will you? None of us here has seen Granbeetle around, but maybe if you go talk to Search-Rat he may be able to track 'em down for you."

"Aragostar," One bot interrupted, "I last saw Search-Rat heading out on a mission, so he ain't here."

"I see, so none of you are willing to help me." Sonic-Stag sighed, "So be it, I don't need your help either."

"W-Well hold on a sec Sonic-Stag." One bot, an LHB-0 'Papyrak', called, "If I remember correctly, I did see Granbeetle here about ten minutes ago, but after sitting around for about eight minutes he took off for the Aerial Field out back. Not sure what for since he's not a flight type, but hey whatever helps."

"Thank you Agent, I appreciate the information." The white stag beetle type returned with a nod as he turned and headed off for the Aerial Field.

" _You really are making me run around to find you Granbeetle…"_ He sighed as he rounded a corner, _"Maybe it's just bad timing on my part today…"_

After about five minutes he arrived at the Aerial Field. Contrary to what it was called, it really was not a field at all, but really a plot of asphalt behind the building where the flight type medabots would practice their aerial techniques in tight spaces and with obstacles. Once Sonic-Stag was outside and looking around, he was intercepted by a crow type medabot that stood on a pole above his head, his six prehensile toes anchoring him to the post. This was CRW-0 'Crow-Tengu', a purple and dark violet colored crow type with green leaf-like fans on his arms.

"What'cha doin here Sonic-Stag?" He asked, "Up for trainin a bit?"

"Not at the moment Crow-Tengu," Sonic-Stag returned as he looked up to face him, "But have you seen Granbeetle around? I've been trying to find him and can't seem to track him down."

"Heh, you're in luck. He just left here about two minutes ago. Took off for the Recruiting Office last I recall."

Sonic-Stag sighed, "I missed him again… Well, thank you Crow-Tengu, I appreciate the tip."

"Heh heh, not at all Sonic-Stag, feel free to drop in and say hello sometime, we all miss ya over here."

"I will do my best, thank you."

He then headed back inside and dashed for the Recruiting Office, hoping to be able to catch his partner this time around. He arrived a couple minutes later to find Land-Motor outside the office.

"Ah, Sonic-Stag," The car type greeted, "What's the rush?"

"I'm looking for Granbeetle." The white stag beetle type answered, "Have you seen him? And please don't tell me he just left…"

"Well… I hate to break it to ya, but you just missed 'em."

Sonic-Stag sighed heavily, he missed his partner… again…

"Where did he go…"

"I think he went to the Case Board to look for a mission. If not that I think he was just gonna stroll around Headquarters."

The white stag beetle type sighed heavily again, "Thank you Land-Motor… I will be on my way now…"

"Hope you find 'em."

Sonic-Stag started back up to a tired walking speed. Normally he never did this much walking around Headquarters and was already out on a mission. He was even beginning to wonder if he even still WANTED to go on a mission at this point or just call it a day and go into sleep mode. He eventually made it back to the Case Board, and to his disappointment, no Granbeetle in sight. Gokudo was already there putting up new missions on the board when he arrived.

"Sonic-Stag," The warrior type greeted as he turned around and noticed him, "What's going on?"

"Looking for Granbeetle…" Sonic-Stag sighed, "Have you seen-"

"Nope, but I think you-"

"DON'T SAY I JUST MISSED HIM!"

Gokudo took a step back and held up his hands, "Ok ok jeez, no need to get your circuits up in a twist."

The white stag beetle type gave him an irritated look, "Is. He. Here?"

"No, he's not."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think he went out on a mission."

"AAARRRGHHH…."

"What's got you in such a bad mood? For pete's sake."

Sonic-Stag decked Gokudo in the side of his head before heading out the front doors to go on the mission he assigned himself earlier, giving up on finding his partner and doing it himself. Gokudo rubbed the side of his head and shakily sat up as he watched the white stag beetle type leave.

" _What's HIS problem?"_ He murmured.

Once Sonic-Stag was outside, he looked over the mission again for details. It seemed that Blackram got loose and was causing supposedly trouble again, and the mission asked to take him down and bring him in. Easy enough. Blackram hit hard, but Sonic-Stag honestly didn't care due to the mood he was in at the moment. He medachanged into vehicle mode and took off into the skies to do an aerial watch for his target; starting on the street leading away from Headquarters and the adjacent alleys. As he searched, Sonic-Stag lost himself in thought.

" _Why is everything going wrong for me today…"_ He sighed tiredly, _"I believe it all started when that idiot beetle type had to interrupt me earlier today… and then Granbeetle seemingly being always elsewhere when I arrive. Why me…. Why can't things be simpler…"_

He got a ping on his radar as he looked down at noticed a familiar devil-ram type walking down the street towards an empty park. Having his target in his sight, Sonic-Stag broke into a screaming dive, sailing right over Blackram's head and then changing back into robot mode to face him.

Blackram stepped back, "Sonic-Stag! What do ya want?! Can't ya see I'm walkin here?"

"Blackram," The white stag beetle type returned, "You are hereby under arrest on the account of general misdemeanor and interrupting the peace! Come quietly or I'll use force to being you in."

"Well sorry ta disappoint, but I ain't doin' no crime today."

Sonic-Stag blinked, "….what?"

"You heard me. I felt like takin' a day off. Anything wrong with that?"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, then watch me walk past ya so I can go about me business."

The devil-ram type moved past Sonic-Stag and continued on his way, the latter watching him leave. He looked over Blackram's arms however, and noticed some dents in his armor and a slight bend in his left shoulder wing. Blackram was obviously doing something before he arrived. The question was, what?

"Hold it!" Sonic-Stag ordered, "What's with those dents in your arms?"

Blackram stopped suddenly and looked back at him, "Oh, these? Oh uh, ran into a little scuffle earlier, not much ta worry about.

"Not likely."

"Ya don't believe me?! I ain't fibbing."

The white stag beetle type narrowed his eyes, "Try again…"

"E-Eh…."

"That's what I thought…"

The devil-ram type took a step back, "I-I swear, I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

Sonic-Stag readied his right arm blade and left arm hammer as he started approaching him, "I've been wanting to pound someone's face in all day… and yours will do nicely…"

"S-S-Stay back! I-I'm innocent I tell ya!"

Sonic-Stag continued to walk closer, an irritated but eager look in his eye. Blackram took off running in the other direction in a mad dash to try and get away.

"HEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEE!" he wailed as he rounded a corner and continued running; Sonic-Stag hot on his heels.

Ultimately Blackram didn't get away as Sonic-Stag quickly caught up and pummeled him into the concrete. The devil-ram type quickly surrendered after a couple blows and lay motionless on the sidewalk.

"U-Uggh….." He moaned.

Sonic-Stag picked him up by his torso, "Now, what were you doing before?"

"A-Alright, ya got me…. I was just smashin' a couple mailboxes see? Just a little harmless fun… I-It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Without another word, he tossed Blackram over his shoulder to carry him back to the Police Station to lock him back up. After walking for about a block in silence, Blackram decided to start up a conversation.

"So uh…" he began, "I noticed ya hit me harder than usual when we battled. Somethin' on yer mind?"

"That's none of your business." The white stag beetle type returned.

"I was just askin' is all. You just seemed like something was bitin' at ya real annoying like."

"It's really that obvious."

"Sure is."

"My comment was meant for sarcasm, now stop talking before I pound you into the concrete again. I'm still not in the greatest of moods, so I will not hesitate to do so."

"Alright alright, sheesh no need to get yer circuits in a bunch."

"Shut. Up."

Blackram grunted and mumbled to himself in response, _"Seems like SOMEONE woke up on the wrong program this mornin'."_

Sonic-Stag continued to carry the devil-ram type over his shoulder in silence as he crossed a street and kept going. Blackram indeed did not say another word, seeing that he would risk getting beat up more with every word he did speak. Ten minutes passed however before Sonic-Stag spoke up.

"You are a rogue medabot," He said, "And are a frequent source of trouble. Why?"

"Ohhhhh, NOW you decided to let me talk huh?" Blackram retorted, "Why should I tell ya? What difference does it make eh?"

"Just answer the question or I WILL pummel you into the ground again. Only this time I won't be as merciful."

The devil-ram type shuddered at the thought and then mumbled to himself for a moment.

"Not really sure, yeah?" He started, "Got an owner before, stuff was fine. An' then one day he threw me away. Said I don't need ya's no more, so go on before I send ya to the scrapyard."

"And?"

"That's it. Went rogue, hated the humans from there on. An' quite frankly you ain't the best company either Mr. Bad-Mood."

"Watch it, criminal."

"Yeah yeah whatever, it ain't like I can fight back anyway. Ya broke both my arms in one swing fer cryin' out loud!"

"Because you resisted arrest, and that will add to your sentence."

"Not too concerned with that, I know the system well enough."

"That won't get you out any sooner."

"Don't care."

" _Of course you don't…"_

Sonic-Stag carried him all the way to the Police Station a little while later and handed him over to the authorities. The officers there thanked him for his help in bringing the devil-ram type back in, and explained that he got out after he punched a fellow medabot inmate through the wall and made a break for it when he had the chance. They had repaired the hole and had taken more measures to ensure something that that wouldn't happen again, and then paid Sonic-Stag the amount that was posted on the mission he assigned himself. After the white stag beetle type walked out of the building, he thought about what to do.

" _I'm left to wonder whatever was going on with Granbeetle earlier…"_ He mused, _"But perhaps now I should be able to find him and ask what was happening."_

He ran into Crow-Tengu a little while later as he hopped casually from one light post to the next. Looking down on the ground he noticed the white stag beetle type and waved at him.

"Heh heh, well lookie here." He greeted as he hung upside down on the post, using one foot to anchor him, "Good seein' you again Sonic-Stag."

Sonic-Stag looked up to see the crow type, "And you as well, on a mission I assume?"

"Heh heh, got that right. Ever find Granbeetle or not yet?"

"Unfortunately not, I just finished a mission myself and am thinking about where he could be."

"Well last I heard he headed back to Headquarters, either that or he was on his way back."

"How long ago did you hear this?"

"Heh heh, didn't hear it. Saw him as I flew overhead about fifteen minutes ago."

"So he's back at Headquarters?"

"If he hasn't moved, he should be."

"Thank you, I appreciate the assistance."

"Heh heh, no problem. But hey, a quick heads up. There's apparently a lover's scuffle takin' place about a block from here that's likely gonna get nasty if someone doesn't break it up. I'd go, but I have places to be… heh heh."

"I understand. Thank you Crow-Tengu."

"No prob, see ya around."

Crow-Tengu took off and flew overhead and down the street, leaving the white stag beetle type alone.

" _A lover's scuffle…"_ He thought to himself, _"I wonder what he meant by that?"_

Sonic-Stag had no choice but to find out as he took off in the direction the crow type mentioned. As he arrived, he noticed people walking out of the area mumbling to themselves and to others close by.

" _Are they really talking about something like that in public?"_

" _Those kinds of things are not for children to hear."_

" _Why should we have to deal with hearing their relationship issues when we just came to relax?"_

" _I should probably find a new place for my children to play if they're going to be subjected to things like that."_

The white stag beetle type overheard some of these comments as he walked into the area, which was a smaller park located just outside of town on the outskirts, to see two people, a boy and girl of about eighteen or nineteen, arguing and shouting fiercely at each other.

"What part of you're the only girl for me do you not understand?!" The boy demanded.

"Is that so? Well then why were you with that other chick yesterday? I saw you! She was flirting all over you and you let her do it! You're such a cheater!" The girl responded angrily.

"That's just who she is, I can't help what other people do!"

"But you can help who you associate with!"

"Well then what do you want me to do? Stop going there entirely?"

"I never said that!"

"But you're implying it since that girl freakin' WORKS at the same place as me!"

"Why do you have to take everything so negatively?!"

"And why do you need to overanalyze everything?!"

Sonic-Stag in essence understood the general idea of the situation based on what little he heard walking up to them, but still cared relatively little, simply resorting to doing his job to keep the city peaceful.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked as he walked up to them.

Both looked down at him as the boy spoke up first, "There's no problem here, no need to worry."

The girl then nodded in defiance, "Yes there is. This idiot right here is a cheat and is stalking me."

"We don't need to take this outside of us."

"Us?! What US? You killed that the moment you flirted with that other girl!"

"Enough." Sonic-Stag interrupted, "Whether you both like it or not you are interrupting the peace of others with your arguing. So I will ask you to either cease the fighting or take it elsewhere."

"Since when do we take orders from you?"

"I am a Peacekeeper, so I have the authority of a human officer."

"Yeah, right."

"I will say it again, either stop the arguing or take it elsewhere."

"We don't have to take orders from you."

"If you choose to resist then I will be allowed to use force."

The girl stepped back a little bit, now a little calmer than before, "Maybe he's right. I don't think that we should take this further."

"You've got to be kidding me! You're gonna let a machine boss us around?!" The boy growled, and then turned to Sonic-Stag, "You have no power over us! You're a machine, a piece of scrap metal! I don't have to listen to anything you say!"

Being called a piece of scrap metal struck a nerve in Sonic-Stag, and he drew his weapons as a warning sign, "Continue to resist and I will subdue you myself."

"What happened to the three Laws of Robotics? You're not allowed to harm humans! It's against your programming!"

The Laws of Robotics did indeed forbid the harming of a human by a machine, but the white stag beetle type only shrugged back and advanced a step forward.

"The Laws of Robotics indeed forbid a machine from harming a human," He agreed, "But have you forgotten that those laws were only works of fiction, created by an author? Those rules do not apply, nor have they ever since the creation of Medabots. So therefore…. I'm not bound by the Laws of Robotics…"

The boy took a step back, "E-Eh…"

He retreated after a time and then turned to leave, "Whatever, we're done here."

The girl watched him leave and then faced Sonic-Stag as he sheathed his weapons, "…I'm sorry that you had to get involved…"

"Don't worry." The white stag beetle type returned, "You have nothing to worry about since you complied."

She sighed, "I still can't believe he did that…"

"If a man proves unfaithful to the one he loves, then he is in no shape to truly love. That is what I was told from a human a while ago."

"Wise words…. Maybe I was the one in the wrong for staying with him…"

"Everyone can learn something from a bad experience. I assume you have in this case?"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Then go forward and vow to make tomorrow a better day. If you do so, it will indeed be a better day."

She smiled a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, you said you're a Peacekeeper, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, when you get back to Headquarters or whatever you call it, just know that you went home with a happy client."

Sonic-Stag nodded, "I will do so. It was a pleasure to assist you."

She headed on her own way as the white stag beetle type turned to head back to Headquarters.

" _Humans and their relationships to each other are so strange sometimes…"_ He mused quietly, _"But… I suppose that times like that were what makes a human, a human... And it's during these times that I'm reminded that while humans can indeed by strange and mysterious… they are still better than us. We were made by their hands, this is true, and I suppose that maybe some of the Rogue medabots have lost sight of that. We are technologically superior, but in reality we are no higher than a family cat or dog. I suppose this place wasn't enough for some, but for me, I will accept such place at a human's side. And as long as they treat me kindly, I will in return do the same…."_

Sonic-Stag arrived at Headquarters a little while later, feeling a little better and more calmed down than when he first left to go on a mission to pass the time. Gokudo was still pinning some new missions to the Case Board, and feeling a little guilty from before, the white stag beetle type walked over to him.

"Gokudo," He began, "May I have a word?"

Gokudo turned around and slightly took a step back, fearing that Sonic-Stag was still in a bad mood, "Y-Yeah? What's up?"

"I only wanted to apologize for striking you earlier. I was in the wrong and simply in no mood to tolerate anything. So, I'm sorry for any damage I caused you."

"Oh, it's ok Sonic-Stag." Gokudo laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I guess I could've been a little nicer myself."

"But you are alright?"

"Oh yeah, no need to worry. By the way, if you're still looking for Granbeetle, I saw him walk into that hallway not five minutes ago."

Sonic-Stag looked into the hallway the warrior type pointed, "Ah, thank you Gokudo. I greatly appreciate the assistance."

"No problem. Home you find 'em."

Sonic-Stag darted for the hallway in hopes to catch his partner. Finally he would be able to ask where he'd been and find out why he kept missing him! But before he even turned to go down the hallway, a plywood board sailed over his head as a "YAHOOO!" could be head by the rider. Sonic-Stag momentarily froze before turned around to see who it was that did such an act, thinking it was Sai and grumbling to himself, but was in pure shock at who it was instead. It was not Agent Saikachis like he thought, but it was actually Agent Granbeetle!

"Gotta admit," He said as he picked up the plywood board, "That was pretty fun."

"G-…Granbeetle?!" Sonic-Stag stammered, "What… what are you-"

"Doing? Ah, just got back from a mission and needed something fun to do with the time."

"But… I was…"

"You were… what?"

"I was looking all over Headquarters and town for you! Where were you!?"

"Ahh…. I guess in my boredom I just decided to stroll around Headquarters. If I knew you were looking for me I would've stayed put and let you catch up."

"But… but…."

They were interrupted as Sai and Gentle-Heart approached them from down the hall.

"Yo Granbeetle!" Sai greeted, "You goin' again or what?"

"And I'll chuck ya from this side of the hall this time." Gentle-Heart added, "Since we're already down here an' all."

This mortified the white stag beetle type. Here was his partner, doing what he condemned a fellow agent for doing only hours ago. How…. Could that be?

"Granbeetle…" Sonic-Stag asked, "What…. Are you doing with that plywood?"

"Oh, this?" He responded, holding it up, "It was Agent Sai's idea. I saw him doing this a little while ago and wanted to give it a try. And I gotta admit, it's pretty fun too."

"W-W-What…. B-But…."

"Seeeee?" Sai chuckled, "I told ya Sonic-Stag didn't like it. Hey even Guild-Master Metal Beetle tried it earlier and said it was really fun. You should try it too Sonic-Stag, maybe it'll cure you from your killjoy-ness."

A million thoughts were buzzing through his servos. He had just WASTED the last couple hours looking for his partner, who was basically at Headquarters the whole time! Mentally fried, he fell backwards with a thud and collapsed on the floor.

"Uhh… Sonic-Stag?" Granbeetle asked as he hovered over him, "You alright there?"

"Why me…. WHYYYYY MEEEEEE…" He managed to mutter.

Granbeetle shrugged and looked back at Sai and Gentle-Heart, still holding the plywood board, "So, we goin' for flight number two?"

* * *

 **So? What'd you guys think? This a good idea or not really? If you do I'll keep doing these, and if not then I'll stop. Either way, seems like poor Sonic-Stag had a really rough day. Can't help but feel kinda sorry for 'em huh?**

 **Rate and Review, it motivates me to get chapters out quicker.**

 **MORE MEDABOTS! MORE POWER!**


End file.
